


Maeryn in the Underdark

by aunt_zelda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angry Sex, Bargaining, Captivity, Cultural Differences, Dungeons & Dragons References, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Groping, Light Bondage, Masochism, Possessive Behavior, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: Maeryn eyed the captive warily. He blushed and looked down at the ground.
Relationships: Female Adventurer/Captive Male Drow Who Wants Her To Keep Him, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	Maeryn in the Underdark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyvernwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwood/gifts).



> I couldn't stop thinking about this pairing tag and wanted to write you a treat. 
> 
> See notes at the end for the specifics of the party.

Maeryn eyed the captive warily. He blushed and looked down at the ground. 

She’d caught him spying on the camp two nights ago. Or, she supposed it was two nights ago. Time was strange down here in the Underdark without a sun or stars to tell the time. Two long rests ago, was the best estimation she could give. 

Ulf had voted to kill him. A drow was a drow, and one that didn’t speak of why he’d been spying on them was suspicious enough for the dwarf to vote for a quick kill. 

Iris had voted to kill him as well, still shaky from being captured by a roving band of drow soldiers last week. Iris was still jumping at shadows in the tunnels and keeping her ax in hand. 

Rosalba and Quinn had voted for mercy. Iris had apparently felt a kinship with him a fellow outcast – tieflings were not welcome on the coastal cities and that had driven them to the adventuring life. Their wife Rosalba had claimed her sacred vow as reason for her vote.

That had left Maeryn as the deciding vote. Life, or death; the gods rolled their dice. The captive had looked at her with wide eyes the color of winter clouds, and Maeryn had voted for mercy. 

Now she was set to watch him, and for any other lurking watchers in the night. 

“Have you got a name?” Maeryn asked after long minutes of silent sentry duty. “I can’t keep calling you ‘the captive.’”

He regarded her with an inscrutable expression on his face. 

“You’d better speak up soon, or Quinn will give you a nickname, and it’ll stick like glue.” Quinn was prone to fits of fancy, and nicknames were one of them. 

“… Vell.”

Maeryn raised her eyebrows. “Just ‘Vell?’ No long surname?”

“None that matters now. My House was stricken.” His voice was clear, with an Underdark accent that gave a melodious trill to certain vowels. 

“Stricken?”

“Razed. Punished. Destroyed.” Vell’s shoulders hunched. “I have no family, no home, no name.”

Maeryn’s instinct was to express condolences, but she remembered Quinn’s terror at being taken, and the corpses they’d found in the tunnels left abandoned by drow hunting parties. “You still have your life. That’s more than some can say.”

“For now.” Vell said. “The dwarf wishes me dead. And the large one with the ax.”

“They were outvoted.” 

“And that matters?” Vell looked surprised. 

“To us, yes. And I promise I won’t harm you.”

Vell looked pensive. Finally he spoke up again. “I can guide you to the surface, if that is your wish.”

“Eventually, maybe yes. But not yet. We’re looking for something down here.” Maeryn squinted at Vell. “And what is it that you wish?”

“To leave this place alive.”

Maeryn snorted. “Finally, something we have in common.”

They spent the rest of the watch in silence. 

~*~

It was three days before Vell revealed to Maeryn that he could get out of his bonds.

They were attacked by a pack of draugr. Ulf had taken a nasty stab in the back, Rosalba had fallen to a lucky arrow, Quinn had panicked at seeing their wife on the ground, Maeryn had been tangled up in a knot of enemies, and Iris was too busy raging to notice how badly the others were injured. 

Then Vell had appeared behind the draugr leader, a stolen knife in one hand, and the leader had fallen in a heap. The fight had turned after that in their favor, with Quinn healing Rosalba and Rosalba healing the rest of them. 

“How long have you been able to do that?” Maeryn snapped at Vell. 

He dropped the knife and held up his hands. 

“Answer me.” She demanded as the others were distracted by spreading out the healing and looting the bodies. 

“Since the second night. The knots are good. I was … trained.”

“So was I.” Maeryn glared. 

“Not the same sort of training, I suspect.” Vell said carefully. 

“What does that mean?” Maeryn was tired, and her patience was shorter than usual. 

“How much do you know of drow culture in the Underdark?”

Maeryn shrugged. “There’s a queen. You all worship a spider god. You hate outsiders.”

“All true. But ah, yes there is a queen, and that concept extends out to the rest of the social order. Women are heads of households, leaders of religion, teachers, all the major authority figures.”

Maeryn shrugged. There were some societies above ground like that, some that were dominated by men, and others that were a mix. She’d grown up in a society that was more of a mix. 

“I was trained to accept punishments and find pleasure in that acceptance.” 

Maeryn blinked. “Punishments? Like flogging?”

Vell shivered. “Only in special circumstances.” His tone of voice suggested he missed those ‘special circumstances’ quite a bit. 

Maeryn though of certain pleasure houses that had featured leather and lace, masks and feathers, chains meant for play and not honest restraint. “You enjoy that sort of thing then? Getting on your knees and such?” 

“For the right woman, yes.” He looked at her intently. 

Maeryn felt her face heat. “Come on, I need to tie you up again before the others notice.” 

Vell held out his wrists to her. Maeryn could have described the motion as “eagerly” and pointedly did not think about that. 

~*~

The others were not so understanding when news that Vell could slip his bonds at will came out. 

Ulf insisted on another vote. Maeryn persuaded them to accept magical shackles in the place of rope. The group had a pair they’d taken off a drow bounty hunter some time back. Only the command word would release them, and only Maeryn held the word. Ulf reluctantly agreed to accept that, but warned that another wrong move would mean slaying Vell, vote or no vote. 

“Be more careful.” Maeryn insisted that night on watch. 

“You are the leader, are you not? You could simply order them to accept me.”

“I’m not the leader. There’s not a leader. And no, that’s not how it works. So be more careful.”

“Would you miss me, then?” Vell asked. “If they were to slay me?”

“No.” Maeryn snapped. It was a lie, and a bad one. 

Vell said nothing for the rest of the watch. 

~*~

The next night, they were sleeping in separated chambers of an underground druid’s sanctuary. Ulf and Iris had a chamber, Rosalba and Quinn another, and Maeryn and Vell the third. 

Not long after they’d stretched out to sleep, Vell shifted on his bedroll towards Maeryn. 

“What are you doing?” she demanded. 

“You are restless. Let me help you sleep.” With shackled hands, he fumbled down between her legs. 

In a flash, Maeryn was on her feet and hauling Vell up with her. She shoved him against the nearest wall, snarling. 

Vell didn’t struggle. Instead, he moaned. 

Maeryn felt his cock twitch against her thigh and gasped. For some reason it made her angry. “You’re enjoying this?” she hissed. 

He didn’t answer. 

It had been a long time since Maeryn had been with anyone. Iris didn’t tend her way, Ulf reminded her too much of her father’s second husband, and Rosalba and Quinn were so entwined together they sometimes barely noticed what was going on around them. That had left Maeryn with dalliances in taverns and a few expensive trips to pleasure houses. 

And now here was a handsome man pinned against her body, hard, looking at her with those beautiful eyes, and Maeryn wanted very badly to fuck. 

He was her prisoner. She’d promised not to harm him. 

But this wasn’t harm, was it? Bringing a man off wouldn’t be harmful in the slightest. Especially not when he clearly wanted it. 

“Well if that’s the way you want this.” Maeryn dragged him back to her bedroom and shoved him down. “You owe me.”

Vell said nothing. He lifted his hips for her as she began to undress him, pulling his pants down around his ankles and unbuttoning his shirt. His skin was purple in hue, with grey freckles scattered across his shoulders and cheeks. 

“You said you liked flogging. What else do you like?” Maeryn asked. 

Vell shivered. 

“Fine, I’ll guess.” Maeryn slapped him across the face. “Is it that?” she pinched the tender skin of his ballsack. “Is it this?” 

Vell moaned. 

Maeryn raked her nails along his chest. Vell arched up and gasped. 

Maeryn liked a bit of roughhousing in bed, but she’d never been quite this vicious before. Maybe it was Vell’s shackled wrists. Maybe it was the knowledge that he enjoyed pain, found pleasure in submitting to the will of a stronger woman. Maybe she was just angry enough to need it. 

Regardless, Maeryn straddled Vell’s face and let him lick at her, riding his pretty mouth until she felt the pleasant roils of an early orgasm cascading through her. She scrambled back and found Vell harder than ever, and took pity on him, mouthing his cock briefly before sliding it into herself. 

Vell didn’t last long inside her, a few rolls of her hips and he was spasming. He apologized and pleaded that he could be better, that he’d prove it to her. 

She guided his still-shackled wrists between her legs and ordered him to demonstrate. He eagerly fingered her, bringing her off again, and then even a third time. 

“I must admit, I’m impressed.” Maeryn said, as they lay side-by-side, sweat cooling on their bodies. 

Vell tentatively leaned against her. Maeryn petted his hair. 

Vell slept, and for the first time since she’d met him, Maeryn watched him sleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> The party consists of:
> 
> Maeryn: human rogue (she/her)  
> Ulf: dwarf paladin (he/him)  
> Iris: half-orc barbarian (she/her)  
> Rosalba: eladrin cleric (she/her)  
> Quinn: tiefling bard (they/them)  
> Vell: drow rogue (he/him)


End file.
